I promise
by OursweetlittleIchigo
Summary: (NOTE: If you do not like pairings other than with TidusxYuna, then this may not be the fanfic for you! ) Its been 10 years since he has seen her again, will Tidus be able to keep his promise?
1. Prolouge

* * *

(Note that I do not own the characters in my fan fictions, or have the right to claim them as my own. The characters and any content from "Final Fantasy X" Belong to SquareEnix. Anyways keep in mind that this does not go entirely with the plot setting of "FFX", but of course fan fics do not always have to play by the rules! nn Thank you,)  
  
Dark. Dark as any night can be, but the great metropolis of Zanarkand never sleeps. The lights emitted from buildings are enough to even trick the street goers its day. The night even seemed to be more spectacular, especially tonight, when the Zanarkand Abes verse the Duggels for the championship. All seemed to be excited for the newest star in the sky, Jecht of the Zanarkand Abes. Many were in awe with his famous "Jecht Shot", and even more in awe that this is the third championship that he has lead the Abes into! All of course, except one boy. Sir Jecht's flesh and blood, destined to become a star himself. He wasn't excited that his father was going to win. He was just excited he would be able to spend time with his best friend at the games. The boy ran down the streets, many praised with calls like, "Yo Tidus! Your dad's going to take us into victory!" or, "Hey Tidus! Tell your dad I said hey!" This just disgusted him; so much he wanted to puke. He didn't though, he just took the praises as they came, but then smiled, to see whom he was already expecting. His skinny arm raised into the air, as he waved it franticly, "HEY!"  
A girl, much like any other girl, looked up to see him and smiled, her rather short red hair was frizzed out, sort of like how Tidus's sandy blonde hair was. Raising her own skinny hand into the air, she too waved franticly, "HEY! About time you got here!" "Sorry Tari, everyone was slobbering all over me as usual," Tidus said catching his breath as he ran over, scratching his head like he always does. This made his friend laugh, her eyes glittered up at him like stars, "So, are you ready yet?" "Chill out, its just my old man," he laughed still panting, "Why are you so eager tonight?" "Because," She said arms behind her back now, "Because I like to spend time with you," "Oooh, I'm not no boyfriend you know," He teased, "We have the whole night to hang out!" "The whole night!" She repeated and put her hands on her hips, "Okay big shot, let's go inside," "oOo Touchy!" He teased again, laughing as they went inside the stadium.  
"Hmph...not again,"

"What do you mean Tidus?"

"My old man won the game, and that means he throws a party in the Locker room, and he drinks..."

"Oh,"

Huge parties were thrown in the streets as they walked, Tidus and Tari, they looked at all the men and women dancing in the streets and screaming bloody murder. Tari looked up at Tidus, "You know, we should have our own fun too," "But what's there to do?" He said looking down at her, "We have the whole town, what is there possibly to-"he paused to see that that there were some Blitzballs laying around and gave a huge grin, the usual one he makes when he's up to no good. "Uh-oh," Tari looked at Tidus sprint over to the Blitzball and laughed, "He does this every year," Tidus stood in the middle of the street, holding the ball in his arms and then began to perform tricks; people notice him and began to gather in a circle. Tari standing out of it, hears the laughing and the cheering, but then noticed him sprint out of the crowd and dash for Tari, grabbing her arm as he started to run laughing, "Tidus what happened?" "The ball knocked some drunk guy out, and no one even noticed!" He said choking back his tears and laughter, "I even noticed these two complete strangers kissing!!" "What!" Tari said surprised, laughing as well, "But they're complete strangers!" "All I'll say is, they're not so strangers now!" He said laughing as they went back for home.

* * *

Jecht walked into the house an hour later, speaking to Tidus's mother, (Since her name is not mentioned in the game, I will give her one for the sake of the fan fic) "Mizuki, come on you have to admit that was fun!"

"Everyone was drunk," She said looking up at him, "And besides, you need to tell her about you know what,"

"Oh yeah that, well come on then," Jecht said in his almost drunken tone but almost fell over to the ground when Mizuki jerked him back, "Ow! Hey!" "Quiet," She said pointing to the couch. Laying there was Tidus, and his arm was over Tari, so she wouldn't fall off the couch. The two smiled at this, "We should let them rest dear, it was a long night,"

"Yeah..." He said regretfully, "Okay, let the pups rest...we'll tell them in the morning," Jecht said also heaving from fatigue. Mizuki walked over and gently draped a blanket over the two's shoulders and admired them before retiring for bed herself, "Those two...are inseparable...it'll be hard to tell them, especially Tidus," With that she walked away into the other room.

* * *

The morning was bright. The sky was draped in the light of a rose hue. Misuki was already up early, preparing breakfast, with Jecht sitting at the table and huffed impatiently, "They've been asleep all morning,"  
"They've been up late," She said looking at Jecht, "They'll get up when they're ready," She smiled sweetly, but then saw Tidus enter the room, holding his arms and shivering, "M-mom...why d-did you turn on the air conditioner?" "I didn't dear," She laughed, "Its because you wore shorts and that silly old T-shirt all night,"  
"Mom! It's not silly!" He said hugging his blue T-shirt, "I've had this for about a year now!" "Psh..." Jecht just shook his head and chuckled. Tidus didn't say a word as he sat down.

Entering the room next was Tari, the blanket wrapped around her as she sat at the table. "Why good morning dear," Mizuki smiled at her, "Jecht has some wonderful news for you,"

Jecht stood up, only wearing his boxers, being he was so drunk last night he took off all his clothes and slept that way. He cleared his throat as if making an important speech, "Tari, you've come a long way in training, taking every challenge I throw at ya, well I think, that maybe you'd like to come with me overseas? It'll be about six months before we come back, what do ya say kid?"

Both Tari's and Tidus's eyes widened, and of course, Jecht was first to protest, "What! No way! Not unless I go too!"

"But Tidus," Mizuki looked to him, "Your father is going to still be training her, and you'll see her in six months time,"

"No! I won't allow it! I'm not going to let her leave!" he stormed out of the room, and all they could do was just watch. Tari's head lowered, tears swelling in her eyes as she covered her face, feeling like she was the main problem. Jecht sees this and walked over, placing his arm around her shoulder, sort of like a tender father figure, "Aw now don't cry. He's just a little emotional sometimes, you know that." He sees his coaching wasn't working and sighed, "You know, you don't have to-" "But if it's for my training I'll have to, yes?" Tari looked at him, "If I hope to become a great blitzer like you captain, I'll have to face anything and everything..." "W-well...I guess that's true," Jecht scratched his head and blinked to see her race off as well, "Hmph, that sure went well..."

* * *

"Tidus? Tidus are you there?" Tari said knocking on his door and heard a muffled tone, "Come in Tari," Tari did as she was told, walking into the room and walking over to Tidus, who was sitting on his bed, tears in his eyes. Her eyes softened, concerned for her friend as she sat beside him, "Tidus...I'm just as upset about this as you...I'm sorry I made you sad," She lowered her head.

This took him by surprise, immediately wiping his eyes as he looked at her, "No, it's not you Tari. I just...you know how much I hate my old man...and, you going away with him, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen,"

"I know," She looked up at him, "You don't need to be afraid, this is something I have to do, so that way we can keep our promise, remember?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Once I come back, we'll team up, and become-" They both grinned and said at the same time, "The best Blitzers EVER!" They both gave a small laugh; this seemed to cheer Tidus up quite a bit as he wiped his eyes, "Heh, a man can't cry, no way,"

Tari laughed as well, "Well then, let's spend this day together to the max, what do you say?"

"Alright!" Tidus punched his fist into the air, "We'll have the best day ever!"

* * *

The night finally came, it was a cool, stormy night, but one to shake the ages, unknowingly to both Jecht, and Tari. Tidus and Tari walked to the docks together, laughing about the things they did on their last day together causing havoc, mischief, and lots of fun. Jecht waited on the boat for Tari, watching them talk a little bit, "I hate sappy moments..." he sighed scratching his head.

Tari laughed a little and looked at Tidus, "I guess...I have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah," Tidus said and then thought of something, "Oh, I want you to have this," From his neck he pulled off a pendent, a sterling silver one, the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes on it. He held it to her, "I want you to have this, it brought me lots of luck before, it'll help for you too,"

"Your pendent..." Tari looked at it wide-eyed, and then took it gladly, "Thank you Tidus, here, I want you to have mine," She took off hers, it looked exactly like his. Once they exchanged, they put them on at the same time, just as they did, they both turned their heads to see Jecht call out, "Hey Tari! Come on!"

"I have to go now," She said lowering her head, "What if I never see you again?" "I'll come find you," He looked at her, "No matter how long it will take, no grown up will hold me down, I'll find you, I promise," "Tidus, I'll see you soon," Tari smiled, and ran up the dock onto the boat, she ran to its tip, waving nonstop to Tidus as they vanished into sea.

  
(That is my first chapter! I hope you like it!)


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End: Part...

* * *

"That was the last day I ever saw her...ever since I've been trying my hardest to reach the top, not for myself, certainly not my old man, but for the friend I left behind...maybe, maybe I would have been able to see her again if I wished on a shooting star. Not likely to happen, no, not to me...until...10 years later at the games..."

* * *

"10 Years have passed, since our beloved Jecht vanished at sea...gone, nowhere to be found. The day I found out I went running straight back home, my dad and I talked about him all night a-woah! Sorry to get off track folks! Anyways the Jecht Memorial cup is today! In just one year we were blessed with a new hope for the Zanarkand Abes! He's Jecht's flesh and blood, and a new hope for Blitzball! Will we see his father's legendary move? Or perhaps will we see a whole new move? I'm not the only one excited folks!" The announcer bellows from his microphone, making the viewers and fans more pumped than ever. Everyone seems excited, except for Tidus himself.  
He sits in his room of the empty house, just staring at the mirror, but grinned, putting on his pendent, the one he got from Tari 10 years ago, "Well, tonight's the night, let's take 'em!" He said and dashed out of the house, only to be greeted by a handful of excited fans. He blinked, walking out slowly now as if a perky girl who held a Blitzball to him greeted trying to run away from e predator, but then, "May I have your autograph?"  
Tidus, smiling at her enthusiasm, nodded and took the ball from her hands, "Of course," he signed it, twirled it in his fingers, and handed it to the blushing girl, "What seat?"  
"East block in the front row!" She smiled happily, looking up at the amused Blitzer.  
"Ah," He nods and then looked down at her, "Tell ya what? If I score a goal, I'll do this," He struck a pose and then went to normal stance, "That will mean it was for you, alright?"  
"Thank you!" She cheered happily, backing up so he could get through. Just as Tidus took a step and saw 3 boys run up, "Can you sign this?"  
"Hey hey! Geez guys," He laughed, signing their Blitzballs, "What a crowd today huh?" he whispered to himself, and then stood up, looking at everyone, "Well, gotta go, cheer for me!"  
"One...two...three..." One of the boys chanted and then the three shouted, "Teach us how to Blitz!!"  
"Hey, I gotta game to play," Tidus looked down at them shaking his hands.  
"Then, teach us after!" One of them said gleefully. "Maybe tonight? Um, well..." Tidus's gaze wandered, until he caught a glimpse of a hooded boy speaking to him, "You can't tonight," "Eh-how about tomorrow?" Tidus looked down at them and saw the shimmer in their eyes, "Promise?" "Promise!" Tidus said cheerfully and saw them bow, giving him the Blitzball sign for Victory.

* * *

After a while of trying to get through run-ins from his fans, he finally makes his way to the streets, and paused, looking up at a huge monitor, seeing a glimpse of his father on the screen. He huffed and continued to run for the stadium. After a while he finally reached the stadium, only to be hounded by more and more fans, "Coming through, sorry!" He said trying to pull through, "Hey! Let go of me!" He fell flat on his face at the top of the steps, standing again to give a salute to the fans as he ran inside. (Yes this is a short chapter, but it pauses like this once the actual video of the game starts, let me know what you think! –Ichigo) 


End file.
